Tallglow/History
History In the Before Series Tallglow - Innocent Pain Quade is born to Tigersun and his mother, Ava, as a postterm birth, quite a long time after his brother, who was supposed to be in the same litter. ... At the epilogue of the story, Quade is seen, sitting on a huge rock in the clan camp, where he is waiting for his first mentor ceremony to begin. When he's about to get up, he spots a girl nearby, who is sleeping by a tree and can't help but to stare at her, until his brother appears and brings him to the highledge. There, Quade gets his first apprentice, Pashmina, alias Grace. As he looks into her eyes, his monologue reveals that he has fallen in love with her at first sight, fascinated by the fire in those. In the Original Series Second Generation Quade is seen on training with his apprentice, Pashmina, accompanied by his brother Ce. He throws a can at the head of his brother and pretends it was his apprentice, who immadiately gets mad at him, saying he is stupid and a bad mentor. The brothers decide to bring her to Fire, the strategist apprentice, who is a close friend of Ce, to teach Pashmina some more respect. Quade doesn't hesitate to show his antipathy towards her, ignoring and insulting her indirectly all the time. In the building of the FeatherClan archives a huge strone soldier appears in front of them. Quade and his brother combine their powers to destroy it, mostly to protect Pashmina as well. Shortly after, they find the way into the back rooms, where Ce is greeted by his friend Yune with a hug. Quade explains the situation to the clan strategist, Moonswan, who allows his apprentice to go with them. ... The next day, Quade decides to make Pashmina a warrior, so he wouldn't have to see her anymore, but does not tell her any reasons for his decision. He takes her to Tigersun, where he informs his leader about doing the warrior appointment test with his apprentice. Afterwards he sends her out for the warrior assigment, where she does well, until she gets attacked by an Untamed wolf pack, but Quade saves her life by killing the pack alpha and chasing the wolves off the territory. Pashmina apologizes a thousand times, but Quade tells her that this was just natural to do for him. Together they go back to the royal house, where Pashmina bandages his wounds and notices she is actually in love with him too, most likely because of the fact that she owes her life to him, but doesn't really understand. Afterwards, Pashmina has her warrior ceremony and is now called Miragesight. Right after the ceremony, Quade tells her that the reason why he was making her a warrior already, was that he wants her to be happy and become Ce's girlfriend without any problems. Pashmina hesitates when he wants her to go to him, but then does so. ... At the following day, he goes to his brother's room, again drunk, and asks him wheter he had slept with Pashmina. Ce immediately notices he is in danger and tries to escape and to talk back on his brother, but Quade ignores all this and pins him onto the bed, bruising his wrists until they bleed. Captivated by his anger about the loss of his love's virginity, he violates his own brother, to punish him. As Ce tries to apologize, they argue about what happened, but Ce eventually isn't able to speak properly anymore, as he is bleeding heavily and gets dizzied. After Quade is finished, he leaves the room, telling his brother he wouldn't want to care about anyone anymore and that his father was right about having no second son. When Pashmina comes back home, after she had been with Ce again, Quade is waiting for her in her house. Visibly agitated Pashmina asks him what he had told her father and yells at him, when he answers that he had told him about his love for her. Tornadowing, the father of Pashmina, eventually appears while the argument, talking about when the two of them would marry. Pashmina forces Quade to leave the house with her and tries to explain why her father is acting like that to him. Afterwards, Quade asks her for a bit time spent together, so he takes her to the cliff at the Leaf-BeastClan border of the FeatherClan territory. With the question, if Pashmina had ever visited the other Clan territories, he pushes her off the cliff, to catch her in flight again after a few minutes. Although Pashmina is angry at him first, she eventually forgives him and they visit the lake of Almaria first, where they go swim and get intimate again. Afterwards Quade shows her the Almarian city from up the big border wall, where Pashmina spots a jewelry store. Quade suggests to buy her a gift and they visit the shop, where he buys a belly button piercing for his beloved one. Following this, Quade brings her to the other clan territories. About two hours later he brings her back home and tells her he would spend his time somewhere else, while she goes back to Ce, even though he lies to her and actually goes back to visit Tornadowing. It doesn't take long until Pashmina comes back home, accompained by her boyfriend, Ce. Quade, who still has been there, immediately jumps out of a window, to hide from them. While their conversation, where Pashmina is telling her father the truth about who is her boyfriend, he listens, quite hurt by the spoken words. When Tornadowing comes to the window, to ask him back in, he refuses to go, as he has no rights to stay with him or Pashmina anymore in such a relationship. However, he is eventually convinced by the persistence of him and joins Tornadowing, feeling extremely uneasy, when he is forced to eat cake with Pashmina and his brother. While the conversation Quade notices a weird antipathy from Pashmina towards him, so he asks her for a talk from face to face, outside the room. When they have gone outside, he confusedly asks her what her behaviour is about. Pashmina replies that her feelings for him have changed and that she doesn't want to be with him anymore, what breaks his heart into many pieces, although he doesn't know the real reasons why she is saying that - her fear of getting hurt by him. Though Quade is hurt to the worst point, he pretends to accept her new feelings and tells her to go back inside, while he visits the bathroom for a short moment. After he directly went there, he has a breakdown, spitting blood from his violent and irregular heartbeat again. Many minutes pass and Ce and Pashmina, who already got worried, come to the bathroom, asking if Quade is okay. He tells them that he's fine, but both are able to hear his lie from it. As he leaves the bathroom, cleaned from the blood, so they would not know, he stops speaking completely. Ce tells Pashmina about this phenomenon, as Quade wouldn't ever speak a single word until their mother's death in his childhood. ... On the day of Pashmina's birthday, Quade visits her again. When Pashmina opens the door and notices her changed appearance, she immediately closes the door again. When she re-opens it, Quade notices it as well, asking if her hair and herself have grown. After a small conversation about this, he gives her a present, what reveals to be a pretty colored bow, with a gem covered grip. As he comes to speak of his brother, he mentions that Ce wanted to talk to Pashmina. Without any recognizable emotion he asks her to go with him, to the royal nest, where Ce is waiting for her. Although his beloved hesitates a bit, she follows Quade to his nest, where she stops and tells him to wait a moment, so it wouldn't look like they came together. Quade, however, doesn't care for her words and follows her, to tell her that she still is the most important person of his life and always will be and that he loves her no matter what is going to happen. Pashmina kisses him briefly, telling him that she will always return those feelings, then leaves. Feather Omen Pebblepool's Prophecy Category:Character Subpages